Give us a little love
by UntiedHeartbeat
Summary: The first time Kagome met Gaara, she knew, she loved him. drabblefic, slow romance
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**A simple drabble fic(length questionable,****could be long or short, it depends on my mood).**

**A Kagome takes care of Gaara througout his life- fic.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inu Yasha(© Takahashi Rumiko) or Naruto(**© Kishimoto Masashi)** .**

* * *

><p>The first time they met, Kagome knew she loved him. The way he craddled his teddy bear with his tiny hands. The way he hid his face behind said object. And the way he stood infront of her, with his oversized shirt, and unkempt red hair.<p>

All those things, Kagome couldn't help but find adorable.

And then he spoke.

His voice soft, barely audible and muffled behind his teddy.

"H-hello."

She just lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Just a kid

**I love you guys.**

**Kagome: 13 yrs**

**Gaara: 5**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

When Kagome hugged him close, he just froze. It was as if he was overwhelmed with the situation and did not know how to react. And when she looked down and saw his big eyes blinking up at her in confusion, she couldn't help but thread her fingers through his hair.

"Hello. My name is Kagome."

"G-gaara."

She smiled and patted his head carefully.

"Well, Gaara, from now on I'm going to take care of you!"

His eyes grew in size and his mouth opened and closed in suprise. There was also a tint of red on his cheeks and ears, something Kagome found to be terribly adorable.

It made him seem even more like a child and less like a weapon.

_A Monster._

She refused to believe Gaara was the one everyone kept talking about. He was just so innocent. Even if he tried, he couldn't possibly hurt a fly.

Yes, Kagome thought him to be harmless.

But that was before he lost his mind and almost killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter is going to be 400 words.<strong>

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Love

**Today's song : Catch me by Demi.**

**:-***

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

At that time, she really had no idea how easily he lost control. But perhaps that is why the Kazekage hired her. Because she knew nothing. She was just a simple nurse. Compared to ninja's, nurses did not need to detect a threat. They were there to help and heal.

And that is what she intended to do with Gaara.

She wanted to heal him or at least make him feel _loved._ Everyone had a right to love. Children even more so.

That is why she had him placed on her lap while holding a book with the title "The Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Ninja" infront of them. She wanted to make Gaara think. And that is why she choose her favourite book. While it might have been a bit too violent for small children, Kagome thought its message to be beautiful. So, she simply decided to leave out the inappropriate parts.

_"He vowed to break the hatred, the curse everyone lived with. Otherwise his name wouldn't be Naruto, the gutsy ninja!"_

Just as she wanted to continue, Gaara's muffled voice cut through her tale.

"D-do you know if Naruto can help me?"

Kagome blinked and closed the book, putting it aside. She turned him around, whilst he was still on her lap, so he would face her.

"What do you mean by that?"

Gaara refused to met her gaze and clenched the fabric of his clothes, right where his belly was. He seemed to do it unconciously.

"Because I'm really hurt inside."

Kagome's eyes softened at his answer. '_Of course he is hurt. There is no way he wouldn't be affected'._ She patted his head and urged him to come closer with her hands until he was pressed against her chest.

"Your hurt is easy to change."

She curled a red strand of hair around her finger and got Gaara's attention immediately. He looked up and Kagome cupped his face before kissing his forehead like a mother would.

"See." she said, smiling as he blinked and his face flushed.

"You feel warm now, right?"

He nodded.

"The emotion you are feeling right now, that is what you need to stop hurting."

The tiny hands that were grasping her shirt tightened their grip.

"And how do I keep it?"

Kagome smiled, eyes darkening in nostalgia.

"I have no idea. I let you find an answer for yourself."

Gaara frowned and she laughed, ruffling his hair. He really was just too innocent for his own good. But that was okay, she decided. As long as he would never change.

As long as he could laugh like a child, Kagome decided, she didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

**Today's song: Star in you by Wanting**

**(*^*)**

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

"What do you want to eat today?" Kagome inquired as Gaara stumbled to his seat, rubbing his eyes with his tiny little hands. His hair was unkempt, a total mess. And the shirt he was wearing was far too big, it covered his feet and grazed the ground with its tip. Kagome almost squealed at the sight but managed to keep it muffled behind her lips.

"Pancakes."

The older girl pursed her lips and propped a hand on her hip. As is sensing her irritation Gaara immediately added a 'please' afer his sentence. Satisified, Kagome nodded and turned around, ready to make pancakes.

It didn't take long to prepare them. That is why she liked making pancakes in the morning. It didn't take long.

She smiled as she turned around with the plate full of pancakes and shook her head at the sight infront of her. Gaara was sleeping with his mouth open and one of his cheeks plastered on the table. He was really adorable. How could anyone hate this kid?

Chuckling, Kagome put the plate down and shook his shoulders to wake him gently.

"Come on, Gaara, you need to eat."

"Okay, kaa-chan." he mumbled through a yawn and froze immediately, looking up at Kagome in fright, obviously searching for something negative. Kagome personally could barely hid her shock at the slip-up. She really did not expect that.

But, she decided, she really didn't mind. So, to reassure him, she smiled and patted his head.

"Come on, eat up. You need to grow so you can be a strong ninja!"

"As strong as Naruto?" he asked after having swallowed a portion of his meal.

Kagome smirked. "No."

Gaara's face fell, but before he could ask why, she had already eleborated.

"Even stronger."

The smile on his face then was blinding.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Siblings

**Today's song : Samson by Regina Spektor**

**5.**

Kagome did not know what to think of Gaara's siblings. They were just too _different_. All three of them.

Kankuro, he had brown, spiky hair and dark eyes. He appeared to be very hostile when she arrived with Gaara attached to her hip. Temari, her hair was blonde and her eyes a unique shade of blue. She, too, seemed to react adverse to their appearance, but at least tried to hide it as she quickly looked away.

Kagome, being her usual self, tried to diffuse the tense, silence that arose but only managed to utter a whispered "Oh" of suprise. But, to her defense, she did not know someone else other than Gaara and herself would be in the kitchen. The Kazekage strictly told her that she was to tend to his youngest son. And that she should keep him as isolated as possible.

So, she had yet to take him out for a walk. She would have done so sooner if it wasn't for the Anbu, hiding in the shadow, spying on their very actions.

But Kagome was optimistic in changing the Kazekage's view of his son.

"I did not expect a visit so soon." Kagome finally said and smiled, eyes softening. But when she met their eyes, she froze.

The hostility in their gazes, the intense hatred burning deep inside- it caught her off guard.

The very moment Kagome had crossed the door sil, after trying to shake off their reactions and failing to do so, judging by their scoffs of indignation , both left without even a quick goodbye or a simple nod.

And it was then, as Gaara tightened his grip on her hip, burying his face in her clothing, that Kagome realized, that maybe not only the youngest of the siblings needed healing.

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6 : Losing Control

**Today's song : M83- Oblivion**

**6.**

Kagome was worried immensely. After the whole issue with his siblings, Gaara's happy mood had dimmed immediately.

He was quietly sitting on her lap, not even twitching while she was threading her finger through his red strands. At first, she just brushed it off as him being sad about what had just occured, but as time passed by and he still didn't react, Kagome panicked.

It might have been her imagination or her paranoia speaking, but this Gaara, this little child in her arms, felt foreign. Almost sinister. His chakra was different too. Usually, it felt warm but now it was replaced by darkness and hatred.

"Gaara?" her voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

He did not answer. And her nervousness increased.

"Gaara, are you-"

It happened so fast, she couldn't react. After all, she was only a nurse. And even then, if her rank would have been higher, she doubted that she could have changed anything about her predicament.

A sudden wave of sand had engulfed her ankle and her arm right after she had spoken a second time. She couldn't move as it curled around her limbs, cutting of the blood flow before throwing her across the room.

She crashed against the wall with a loud 'thud', her head making impact first and causing black dots to appear in her vision. Blood was trickling down the side of her temple as she slowly slid down the wall in exhaustion.

She observed Gaara through squinted eyes and saw him hold his head in pain, fighting whatever it was that caused him to lose his sanity.

"Gaara." she whispered brokenly and his head snapped upwards.

His eyes were wide and he seemed to be confused as if only now recognising his surroundings. That very moment, her fear dissappeared and she realized that this was an unfortunate accident.

But before she could tell him that it wasn't his fault, that she loved him and that he was just a boy, the Anbu arrived.

And hell broke loose.

But she did not witness any of that for she had already lost consciousness.

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Kazekage

**Today's song : The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script**

**7.**

The moment she woke up, Kagome felt terrible. Her whole body ached and she couldn't move. She could barely open her eyes. She heard the heart monitor next to her work in a steady rhythym -_ beep - beep- beep._

She groaned as she tried to sit up and lowered herself back to the bed. She wanted to get to Gaara as fast as possible! But that apparently wasn't happening. She was literally on fire from the agonizing pain in her leg and shoulder.

"It seems he lost control." she heard _him_ say and opened her eyes, only know noticing the Kazekage standing at the window with his back facing her.

She jolted upwards, to show him his respect, but fell back again. She swallowed the scream that had been stuck in her throat back down with a wince.

The Kazekage looked at her for a moment, face unreadable. He slowly advanced until he stood next to her bed, his shoulders tense. Kagome could tell, he felt out of place and incredible uncomfortable.

It amused her to see him act so- so_ human_.

The first time she met Gaara's father, she immediately disliked him with a passion. He was cold.

He had spoken of his child as if he was a _thing _that needed supervising just because he was a bit special. And the way his face would wrinkle in disgust when he talked about Gaara had made her furious. Her face had turned red and she barely managed to keep herself from screaming at him. He had noticed the change in her expression -of course he had, he was the Kazekage for god's sake, he analysed people on a daily basis- and had smirked, telling her that she was hired.

She had been stumped.

An enigma.

That's what he _was._

But Kagome understood now that the Kazekage only wanted to protect his people, his methods in doing so were just a tad drastic and, some people would say, heartless. Kagome was one of those people.

"Higurashi- san. I'm correct in assuming that you will be resuming taking care of Gaara?" he asked bluntly with his hands folded behind his back.

Kagome observed the older man quietly, lips pursed. She held his gaze for a moment, ignoring the growing bubbling feeling in the back of her throat. It tickled her vocal cords merciless. Soon enough, she broke. Laughter cut through the silence and she threw her head back in the progress, eyes watering.

Her sight was blurred otherwise she would have seen the shocked look on the man's face next to her.

For a moment, the Kazekage mistook Kagome for his late wife.

The only woman who had loved Gaara regardless of his size or appearance. Kagome was a lot like Karura. Calm and full of love. And above all, she was forgiving. He knew Kagome didn't like him. She found him cruel and his decision making tasteless. But the way, she looked at him sometimes was dangerous. It was how Karura always looked at him when she thought he wasn't watching.

He felt as if Kagome could look right through him.

"Of course I will continue taking care of the little firecracker." Her smile was bright. _Too_ bright.

He should be angry at her for laughing. But he wasn't.

And that irked him.

He turned away swiftly- deciding to ignore the familiar way she adressed his son- and left the room with a small nod in her direction. He felt her piercing gaze on his back even after he had closed the door.

One of those days he would take care of the nuisance that called itself Higurashi Kagome.

**xx**

**3 reviews? ;)**


End file.
